


K-pop Drabbles!

by asshatVEVO



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Girlfriend, Love, Multi, Romance, boyfriend - Freeform, friend-zoned, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asshatVEVO/pseuds/asshatVEVO
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles for when im bored.themes are smut/angst/fluff.ill take requests, so if you ever have any, just message me on my wattpad @Vlarifcation.





	K-pop Drabbles!

What was a normal day for you? You wake up in the morning, eat, shower, make yourself look presentable, and then head off to work, occasionally leaving with saying a goodbye to your loving boyfriend who is sometimes there, but other times not. Today was one of those days where he wasn't. Vernon was stuck in the studio with the boys all morning, even before you woke up, leaving you to wake up, and be alone all morning until you had left for work.

You worked at a small cafe, considering you didn't need much money to keep you on your feet. Vernon had literally forced you to let him pay some of your bills, which did of course upset you, since you didn't want him wasting his money on you, but at the same time, it was quite some help. The only bills you had to pay were your cable and gas bills.

Other than this subtle life you live, you had your downs. Where you worked at wasn't as peaceful as you hoped it'd be. Most of the customers were snobs who didn't know how to keep a comment to themselves. Going to work just made you want to kill the stupid, pubescent kids there. Sometimes you wondered where their manners were.

Today was a bit different though. The same kids were there, sure, but something unexpected happened.

"Excuse me, pretty lady... Can I get a venti, Vanilla Bean frappuccino, or is this not Starbucks?" a raspy voice spoke.

You sighed and turned around, about ready to speak up and tell the person that you don't sell Vanilla Bean frappe's, but as soon as you turned around all you could do was smile.

"Vernon, what are you doing here?" You asked.

"Got out of the studio early, so I decided to pop up out of no where to surprise you." your boyfriend replied.

"Well that's really sweet, but you look awfully tired, Hansol. You should head to the dorms or my apartment and get some rest."

A kid came and sat down at the counter, waiting, so while Vernon replied to you, you took the kids order.

"I would much rather be here though..." Vernon pouted. "Looking at your pretty face while you work, listening to your sweet voice as you ask customers what they want... I just want to be around you today. Maybe keep you from killing the kids here."

You couldn't help but smile to yourself, listening to his words, while you gave one of your co-workers the order.

"Again, that's really sweet, but-"

"But nothing, you bum!" Vernon groaned. "I'm staying here whether you like it or not, and I'll sleep when you get off of work."

"Yah... You're so inconsiderate about yourself sometimes, you know that?"

"You tell me that five times a day. I'm pretty sure I know this by now." Vernon grinned at you, making you role your eyes.

He then reached his hand out lazily, waiting for you to take it. So you walked a bit closer and grabbed his hand gently, looking him in his eyes.

"You can stay, but when we walk back to my apartment, you're going to be treated like the three year old you are, and you're going to sleep whether  _you_ like it or not. Got it?" you asked.

"Yes, now in all seriousness, can I have some coffee? My throat feels dry and my eyelids want to close."

You scoffed and let go of his hand, nodding. "In other words, you're warned out but don't want to say it directly because you know I'm right."

"You know me so well." Vernon replied cheekily.


End file.
